staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 Marca 1999
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata (w tym: Wiadomości) 8.00 Pan Złota Rączka (43) - serial prod. USA 8.20 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.42 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Klechdy i bajania: Baśń o Karkonoszu (powt.) 9.10 Mama i ja 9.30 Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.05 Dotyk anioła (55) - serial prod. USA 10.55 Smiechu warte 11.20 Ciało i wyobrażnia 11.45 Wędrujące wydmy (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.30 Kierunek studia 12.50 Taksówka Jedynki: Biznesbabcia (powt.) 13.05 Dzieje kultury polskiej: Sarmacja, czyli Polska (XVII w.) 14.00 Sto lat - magazyn ubezpieczeń społecznych 14.10 Szatnia 14.40 Manifest Wayne'a - serial prod. australijskiej 15.05 Tydzień Prezydenta 15.30 Teleexpress Junior 15.40 Rower Błażeja 16.30 Moda na sukces (797) - serial prod. USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (188) - telenowela TVP 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Forum - program publicystyczny (audiotele: 0-700-15011 - opcja 1, 0-700-15012 - opcja 2) 18.50 Reporter 19.00 Wieczorynka: Zwierzaki-cudaki 19.30 Wiadomości 19.56 Sport 20.00 Prognoza pogody 20.10 Gliniarz z dżungli (25) - serial prod. USA 21.00 Jaka emerytura 21.05 Teatr Telewizji: Dwa teatry; autor Jerzy Szaniawski; reż. Gustaw Holoubek 22.25 W centrum uwagi 22.40 Chopin - film dok. franc. 23.40 Wiadomości 23.52 Sport 24.00 Mistrzowie kina: Powinowactwa z wyboru - film fab. prod. włoskiej (1996) 1.35 Telewizyjna Szkoła Teatralna: Wystarczy gest (powt.) 2.00 Mistrzowie: Janina Garścia (powt.) 2.20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.25 Sport-telegram (powt.) 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Złotopolscy (110): Narzeczona - telenowela TVP (powt.) 9.00 Swiat kobiet (audiotele: 0-700-35277) 9.35 Krok za krokiem (109) - serial prod. USA 10.00 W zagrożeniu (5): Papugi, wykałaczki, władza - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 10.30 Duety do mety - teleturniej (powt.) 11.00 Jake i Ben (18) - serial prod. kanadyjskiej 11.50 Szczęście na telefon (1): Miliard albo życie 12.30 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.40 Za głosem serca (11) - serial prod. kanadyjskiej 14.15 Scena młodego widza: Serce; autor: Edmund de Amicis; reż. Roland Rowiński 15.10 Prawie doskonali - serial prod. USA 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Krzyżówka szczęscia - teleturniej 16.40 Przygoda z wojskiem: Tropiciel tajnych broni 17.00 Małe ojczyzny: Zostanie legenda - film dok. Macieja Pieprzycy 17.30 Magazyn beskidzki 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Aktualności (z Katowic) 18.30 Va banque - teleturniej 19.00 Uroczysty koncert w rocznicę urodzin Fryderyka Chopina (w przerwie ok. 19.40 Magazyn chopinowski) 21.05 Ostatnie takie trio - film fab. prod. polskiej (1976) 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.27 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Sport-telegram 22.40 Wielcy Polacy na koniec wieku: Miniwykłady o maxi sprawach prof. Leszka Kołakowskiego: O świętach 23.00 Czarne złoto - film dok. prod. angielskiej 23.45 Zapomniani pisarze: Bagaż Tadeusza Peipera 0.15 Podróż Bismarcka - reportaż 0.40 Cześć, pajace! - komedia prod. rosyjskiej 2.30 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 7.00 Skrzydlaci tancerze - amerykański serial animowany 7.25 Dżungla rytmów - francuski serial anim. 7.30 Niebezpieczna zatoka - kanadyjski serial familijny 7.55 Dżungla rytmów - francuski serial anim. 8.00 Program na bis 8.30 Poradnik - program dla seniorów 9.00 Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial prod. wenez. 9.50 Reportaż 10.05 Przyroda i technika - angielski serial dokumentalny 10.35 Stulecie zwykłych ludzi - angielski serial dokumentalny 11.30 Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny USA 11.55 Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 11.40 Regiony - program publicystyczny 12.10 Dziki koń - kanadyjski film obyczajowy 13.35 SIady przeszłości - niemiecki serial dokum. 14.05 Król Artur i kwadratowi rycerze okrągłego stołu - amerykański serial animowany 14.30 Wita Studio Regionalne 14.40 Kleks - program dla dzieci 15.15 Mecenas radzi - magazyn prawniczy 15.35 Zbliżenia 15.55 Życie na gorąco - magazyn interwencyjny 16.20 Studio regionalne 16.25 Flesz-Aktualności 16.40 Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial prod. wenez. 17.30 Magazyn beskidzki 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.30 Telemikser 19.30 Skrzydlaci tancerze - serial anim. USA 19.50 Dżungla rytmów - francuski serial anim. 20.00 Stulecie zwykłych ludzi - angielski serial dokumetalny 21.00 Reportaż 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.45 Temat dnia 22.00 Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny USA 22.30 Nasz tydzień 22.35 Rozmowa tygodnia 22.50 Magazyn reporterów Telewizji Katowice 23.15 Blisko, coraz bliżej (15): Wycieczka w niedzielę - serial prod. polskiej 0.30 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Kto się boi wstać? - program poranny 7.45 Polityczne graffiti 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Batman - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Star Trek: Stacja Kosmiczna - amerykański serial s-f 9.30 Żar młodości - kanadyjski serialobycz. 10.30 Słoneczny patrol- serial sensacyjny USA 11.30 Ochrona absolutna - serial amerykański 12.30 Życie jak poler - polska telenowela 13.00 Idż na całość - show z nagrodami 14.00 Disco Polo Live 15.00 Magiczny kapelusz - francuski serial animowany 15.30 Ręce które leczą 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Świat według Bundych - amerykański serial komediowy. 16.45 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela brazylijska 17.35 Pomoc domowa - amerykański serial komediowy 18.05 Allo, Allo - angielski serial komediowy 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Słoneczny patrol- amerykański serial sensacyjny 20.00 Ally McBeal- serial obyczajowy USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Mega hit: Niewygodny świadek - film fab. prod. USA (1990) 22.50 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.55 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.10 Prognoza pogody 23.15 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Życie jak poker - polska telenowela 24.00 Kamienny sen - film fab. prod. USA 1.35 Muzyka na bis 3.30 Pożegnanie TVN 6.25 Dzień dobry w TVN 6.30 Kropka nad i 6.50 Dzień dobry w TVN 6.55 XX wiek według Davida Frosta (21) - serial dokumentalny 7.45 Bibla dla najmłodszych: Dobry Samarytanin - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.10 Łebski Harry (55) - serial anim. dla dzieci 8.35 Conan (45) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Esmeralda (128) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 9.50 Złota klatka (26) - telenowela 10.40 Rozwinąć skrzydła (26) - telenowela 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 12.30 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów 13.00 Czas to pieniądz - teleturniej 13.30 Maria Izabela (40) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 14.00 Biblia dla najmłodszych: Dobry Samarytanin - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.25 Łebski Harry (55) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Conan (45) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (59) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 California Dreams (57) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 16.15 Skrót meczu NBA z niedzieli (Houston - L.A. Lakers) 17.15 TVN Fakty regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn rozrywki i sensacji 18.00 Esmeralda (129) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Maria Izabela (41) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.55 Pogoda 20.00 Gwiezdne wrota (27) - serial sensacyjny, USA 21.00 Portret zabójcy (9) - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.00 Supergliny - magazyn policyjny 22.30 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze - magazyn 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad i 23.27 Pogoda 23.30 Prawnicy z Miasta Aniołów (63) - serial USA 0.25 Ulica miłości (27) - serial erotyczny, USA 0.55 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 07.30 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.55 Studio Agnes 08.15 Życie zwierząt 08.50 Kino niedzielne: Winnetou (3) - serial przygodowy, Niemcy/Jugosławia 1963-65 10.30 Gotowanie z dziadkiem 10.40 Bliss (2) - film kryminalny, W. Bryt. 12.10 Nasz sklep 13.10 Klub 1001 podróży - program podróżniczy Naszej TV 13.40 City (289) - serial, USA 14.05 Propozycje do Listy Przebojów Podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 14.10 Pułapki losu ( The Guilt) (7) - serial, Meksyk 1996 15.00 Przygody prof. Thompsona (1) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Tajemnice wybrzeża (Beachcombers) (41) - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1988 15.55 Propozycje do Listy Przebojów Szczęśliwej Ósemki 16.00 Zwariowana rodzinka (Moesha) (1) - serial komediowy USA 16.25 Nie ma jak w domu (Home and Away) (116) - serial, Australia 1995 16.55 Diabelska miłość (A Town Called Inferno) (41) - telenowela, Meksyk 1997 17.35 Sprawy rodzinne (Home Fires) (4-ost.) - serial, USA 18.40 Nasze Wiadomości 19.00 ZOOM - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Lessie (17) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1997 20.00 Akademia Angela (The House of Angelo) - film przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1997 21.40 Klub młodych milionerów (Billionaire Boys Club) (1) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1987 22.45 Nasze Wiadomości 23.05 Ręce do góry - talk-show Ewy Michalskiej 23.30 KALEJDOSKOP FILMOWY: Zdrada uczuć (Seduced and Betrayed) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995 01.00 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 06.00 Łysoń - serial komediowy 06.25 Dzień dobry, St. Paul - serial komediowy 06.50 Pogoda dla bogaczy - serial obyczajowy 07.40 Siódme niebo - serial komediowy 08.25 Detektyw z Hollywood (Hollywood Detective) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1989 09.55 Księżyc i Valentino (Moonlight and Valentino) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995 11.45 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 12.20 Teleshopping 13.20 Klan McGregorów - serial obyczajowy 14.10 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Karuzela przygód - serial dla młodzieży 15.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Bolek i Lolek, Woody Woodpecker, Bionix 16.15 Świromania - serial dla młodzieży 16.40 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial dla młodzieży 17.05 Kameleon 2 - serial SF 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Lassie - serial dla młodzieży 20.00-22.45 ROMANTYCZNY PONIEDZIAŁEK: 20.00 Akademia Angela (The House of Angelo) - film przygodowy, W. Brytania 1997 21.40 Klub młodych milionerów - serial sensacyjny 22.45 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 23.00 Długi Wielki Piątek (The Long Good Friday) - film sensacyjny, W. Brytania 1980 00.55 Kameleon 2 - serial SF 01.25 Świat Audobona: Tajemnicze słonie - serial przyrodniczy TV Polonia 7.00 Program dnia 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.25 Sport-telegram 7.30 Uczmy się polskiego (24): Gdzie mamy mieszkać (powt.) 8.05 Szafiki program dla dzieci (powt.) 8.35 Gwiezdny pirat (2/7): Żywodąb - serial przygodowy dla młodych widzów (powt.) 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Czasy katolicki - mag. informacyjny (powt.) 9.30 Rajska jabłoń - film fab. prod. polskiej (1985) (powt.) 11.15 Uczucia - recital Michała Bajora (2) (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 12.30 Klan (184) - serial prod. polskiej 12.55 Goniec kulturalny (powt.) 13.10 Tak jak w kinie (powt.) 13.30 Magazyn Polonijny ze Skandynawii (powt.) 14.00 Fitness Club (5/26) - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 14.30 Maska (18): Teatr Krystiana Lupy - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Auto-Moto-Klub - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.40 Spojrzenia na Polskę - program publicystyczny (powt.) 16.00 Klan (184) - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 16.25 Wiersze na dzień powszedni: Aleksander Bardini, dzień siedemnasty 16.30 Drynda - program dla dzieci 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Sportowy tydzień 17.35 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.00 Pogranicze w ogniu (5/24) - serial sensacyjny prod. polskiej 19.00 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 19.10 Gość Jedynki 19.20 Dobranocka Jeż Kleofas (2): Gangsterzy - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości 19.56 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Sport 20.05 Czarno-białe i w kolorze: Popioły (1) - film fab. prod. polskiej (1965) 21.45 Mała rzecz a cieszy - filmy animowane dla dorosłych 22.00 Znaki czasu: Pociąg do Wiednia - film dok. 22.30 Panorama 22.57 Prognoza pogody 23.05 W centrum uwagi 23.20 Okna 24.00 Portrety muzyczne: Halina Czerny-Stefańska - reportaż 0.30 Tydzień Prezydenta 0.45 - 7.00 Powtórzenia Polsat 2 6.00 Przytul mnie 7.00 Na topie - program muzyczny 7.30 Link New Look - mag. mody 8.00 TV Shop 8.30 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Grace w opałach - serial komediowy 9.30 Scarlet - serial historyczny 10.35 Hill Street Blues.- serial 11.35 Żar młodości - kanadyjski serial obyczajowy 12.30 Disco Relax 13.30 Makakofonia, czyli Rock M.K.K. - program muzyczny 14.00 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 14.30 Dżana - program muzyczny 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Domek na prerii - ser. obycz. 17.00 Informacje 17.10 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.35 Hill Street Blues - serial 18.25 Grace w opałach - francuski serial komediowy 19.00 Micaela - włoska telenowela 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial kryminalny 21.00 Pierwsza fala - serial sf. USA 22.00 Sławne ulice - serial 23.00 Oblicze zabójcy - film fab. prod. USA 0.40 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 1.40 Piosenka na życzenie 2.40 Pożegnanie Canal+ 7.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane (*) 7.20 Aktualności filmowe (*) 7.30- Muzyczny budzik - magazyn (*) 8.00 Futbol Mundial (*) 8.30 Santo Muchito - film anim. 8.55 Miłość i wojna - melodramat, USA 10.45 Deser: Noc nie istnieje - film krótkometrażowy 11.00 Urodziny Matyldy - polski komediodramat psychologiczny 12.30 Mistrzowie w świecie przyrody II (3) - film dokumentalny 13.00 Aktualności filmowe 13.30 Michael - komedia, USA 15.10 Deser: Tsss... - film krótkometrażowy 15.30 Tajemnicze opowlescl Ruth Rendell: Interesowność 17.10 Traszka Neda - film anim. 17.35 Santo Muchito - film anim. 18.00 Nie przegap (*) 18.05 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (*) 18.30 Z pierwszej piłki - magazyn piłki nożnej (*) 18.55 Łapu capu - chochliki telewizyjne (*) 19.00 Z pierwszej piłki - magazyn piłki nożnej (*) 19.30 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (*) 19.50 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia (25) - film dokumentalny (*) 20.00 Ostra jazda - film sens. USA 21.45 Niedżwiedzie i ludzie - film dokumentalny 22.40 Manneken Pis - komediodramat belgijski 0.10 Niewidzialny człowiek - komedia s-f, USA 1.20 Oko za oko - film sens. USA 3.00 Sztuka wysoka - dramat obyczajowy, USA 4.40 Spotkanie - thriller s-f, USA 6.30 Deser: Nie ma sprawy - film krótkometrażowy (*) program nie kodowany HBO 09.00 Sprawa Kramerów (Kramer vs. Kramer) - film obyczajowy, USA 1979, reż. Robert Benton, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Meryl Streep (100 min) 10.45 Kosmiczny mecz (Space Jam) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Joe Pytka, wyk. Michael Jordan, Bill Murray (83 min) 12.15 Młode strzelby 2 (Young Guns II) - western, USA 1990, reż. Geoff Murphy, wyk. Emilio Estevez, Kiefer Sutherland (99 min) 14.00 Romantyczni - film obyczajowy, Polska 1970, reż. Stanisław Różewicz, wyk. Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Ignacy Gogolewski (86 min) 15.35 Ojciec panny młodej 2 (Father of the Bride Part II) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Charles Shyer, wyk. Steve Martin, Diane Keaton (101 min) 17.20 Sprytne kocisko (That Darn Cat) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Bob Spiers, wyk. Christina Ricci, Doug Doug (85 min) 18.50 Joe Cocker 'Across From Midnight' Tour - koncert (60 min) 20.00 Dziedzictwo (The Inheritance) - melodramat, USA 1997, reż. Bobby Roth, wyk. Meredith Baxter, Tom Conti (90 min) 21.35 Crying Freeman - Wybrany (Crying Freeman) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Christophe Gans, wyk. Mark Dacascos, Julie Condra Douglas (97 min) 23.15 Sprawa Kramerów (Kramer vs. Kramer) - film obyczajowy, USA 1979, reż. Robert Benton, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Meryl Streep (100 min) 01.00 Pokazać światu - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1998 02.35 Ryzykant (Hard Eight) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Paul Thomas Anderson, wyk. Samuel L. Jackson, Gwyneth Paltrow (97 min) 04.15 Operacja Delta Force (Operation Delta Force) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Sam Firstenberg, wyk. Jeff Fahey, Joe Lara (88 min) TV Kraków 7.00 Skrzydlaci tancerze - amerykański serial animowany 7.25 Dżungla rytmów - serial anim. 7.30 Niebezpieczna zatoka - kanadyjski serial fabularny 8.00 Kronika 8.10 Z medycyną na ty - magazyn publicystyczny 8.30 Poradnik - prog. dla seniorów 9.00 Gorzkie dziedzictwo - wenezuelski serial fabularny 9.50 Reportaż 10.05 Przyroda i technika - angielski serial dok. 10.35 Stulecie zwykłych ludzi - angielski serial dok. 11.30 Siła ognia - serial dok. USA 11.55 Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - amerykański serial popularno-naukowy 12.10 Dziki koń - kanadyjski film obyczajowy 13.35 SIady przeszłości - niemiecki serial dok. 14.05 Król Artur i kwadratowi rycerze okrągłego stołu 14.30 Legendy krakowskiej piłki nożnej 14.45 W pracowniach naukowców - program publicystyczny 15.00 Michał Urbaniak i UrbFusion - koncert 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Nasza antena 16.10 Kronika 16.15 Kundel bury i kocury - magazyn publicystyczny 16.40 Gorzkie dziedzictwo - wenezuelski serial fabularny 17.35 Załatwmy to razem - program publicystyczny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 ABC Reformy - program samorządowy 18.45 Motoekspert - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.00 Z medycyną na ty - program publicystyczny 19.15 Temat dnia - program publ. 19.30 Skrzydlaci tancerze - amerykański serial anim. 19.55 Dżungla rytmów - serial animowany dla dzieci 20.00 Stulecie Zwykłych Ludzi - ang. serial dok. 21.00 Reportaż 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Sport 21.55 Nasza antena 22.00 Siła ognia - serial dok. USA 22.30 Kocham cię życie - program Piotra Matusiaka 22.45 Społeczeństwo informatyczne - program publicystyczny 23.15 Blisko coraz bliżej - polski serial fabularny 0.30 Poradnik - program dla seniorów 0.55 Zakończenie programu